Princess Tsunami
Tsunami 'is a SeaWing princess and a dragonet of the Prophecy. She is the main character in The Lost Heir, the second book in the series. She is the leader of the Dragonets' "pack". Her replacement is Squid. Biography The Dragonet Prophecy Tsunami was brought to the Talons of Peace by a Seawing named Webs, who stole her egg from the Royal Hatchery. She grew up with resentment and anger towards the guardians about keeping them locked up away from the world. She constantly interrupted the fights between Clay and Kestrel, ones that usually ended up harming Clay badly. Eventually, she was granted her wish when escape became a necessity after Morrowseer declared that Glory must be exterminated because she was an unsuitable replacement for the murdered SkyWing. She was chained to the wall to learn a lesson after back talking the guardians and Morrowseer, and loudly singing a bar song about the prophecy. After Clay managed to escape down the underground river, she escaped with the help of Sunny and Starflight, and saved Clay from having his scales dissolved. The chains dislocated her wing joint, almost killing her after they came over a waterfall out of the mountain. After Clay fixed it, they encountered Queen Scarlet, whom they escaped by impaling her tail into the ground. This later resulted in their capture and imprisonment. During their confinement, she proved to be very temperamental and would lash out at any outsider. Due to this, she was given extra chains and was isolated. After Clay denouncing her as just another SeaWing, he was forced to fight Fjord. In a futile distraction, she flung herself off her ledge, nearly choking to death and dragging all the other nearby prisoners down with her. However, it gave Glory enough time to kill Fjord. She was taken away after songs about the prophecy, and was cowed even by Burn. She was the most distrusting of Peril, preferring to stay far away. She later was forced to fight a mentally insane SeaWing (Gill), scavengers.When IceWings, only to be interrupted by Morrowseer saving Starflight. She and the rest managed to escape with the aid of Peril, and they decided to go and search for their parents. After realizing Clay had hurt Glory, she planned a trick to make him think she left for good. After Glory and Clay returned from looking for his parents, they proceeded to the SeaWing Kingdom to meet Tsunami's mother, Queen Coral. The Lost Heir After escaping from the SkyWing Palace, the dragonets seek refuge in a forest near the Kingdom of the Sea. A patrol of SkyWings then force the group into hiding. Tsunami almost kills a soldier who nears the dragonets, which angers the rest of the group. They then begin to trust Starflight's opinions much more than Tsunami's, and the young SeaWing wonders if they would rather have the NightWing as their leader instead. Eager to meet her tribe (and to get away from other dragons who don't appreciate her) she dives into the ocean. There, she finds two SeaWings (Riptide and Shark) communicating using aquatic, the SeaWings' underwater language. After puzzling about this, she waits for one of the SeaWings to leave before coming up to the other, "more handsome" one. He attempts to communicate with her in aquatic, but it fails, due to the fact that Tsunami had never learned aquatic. When he flashes his stripes at her, she takes it as a test, flashing her stripes back at him in a mirror of what he had done. She does this again after he flashes her stripes at her a second time, and suddenly the other SeaWing lunges at her. Tsunami assumes he is trying to attack her, and fights the other SeaWing. Eventually, she flees toward Clay, hoping for some backup. However, after a bit of arguing and a lot of explaining, the other dragon introduces himself as Riptide, and offers to take Tsunami and her friends to the summer palace. The group then runs into a patrol led by Shark. The commander then orders his guards to kill the dragonets (excluding Tsunami) and Tsunami quickly stops them. The young SeaWing becomes immediately distrustful of him. When they finally make it to the summer palace, Queen Coral welcomes her with open wings, but is distrustful of the other dragonets. They are then locked up in a cave, and assures Tsunami that they will be safe, though the dragonet protests. Her mother introduces her to a young SeaWing named Whirlpool, who is on her council. She immidiately dislikes Whirlpool, considering him boring, annoying, and ugly. Their conversation is interupted by Moray, who reports that a dead dragon has been found a few islands from The Summer Palace. It is revealed to be Kestrel. Tsunami thinks about whether to tell her friends about her death. They head to the underwater chambers below one of the waterfalls to sleep. While Queen Coral is sleeping, she talks to Anemone for the first time and gets to know her. Because Tsunami doesn't know aquatic, they first head into a nearby air pocket. Anemone explains what happened to Orca, who challenged Queen Coral for her throne at the age of seven. Queen Coral killed her in the end, but dearly misses her. Queen Coral wakes up and invites them to come with her to the pavillion to eat with the Council. A war party reports that the Sky Kingdom is trying to decide who should be the successor of Queen Scarlet. A possible candidate is Ruby, her daughter. Tsunami reveals that they were at the Sky Kingdom not long ago. Coral asks if they saw her husband, Gill, who went missing. Tsunami regretfully tells her that Gill is dead, and discovers that he was her father. The Council is dismissed so Coral can grieve. Whirlpool comes for Tsunami to give her first lesson on aquatic After the lesson, she leaves the Summer Palace and runs into Riptide. Tsunami becomes worried about her friends and goes to check on them. In the tunnels, she is attacked by an armored dragon later revealed to be Whirlpool. Her attacker swims off after she distracts him by flaring open then closing her wings and flashing her stripes all at once. She goes to tell Queen Coral about the attack. Coral decides to check on her other two eggs in The Royal Hatchery in the Deep Palace. To their horror, one of the dragonet eggs were smashed by Orca's sculpture. Coral blames Tortoise, who was guarding the room but had to leave it to eat the octopus Shark offered to her. As a result, Tortoise is killed.Tsunami decides to protect the remaining egg. She leaves the Deep Palace and meets Riptide. She requests his help and he agrees and follows her to the Summer Palace cavern to check on her friends. The cave is filled with water, and her friends have been neglected and chained up. Tsunami leaves to retrieve the key from guards. Instead of attacking them, she convinces them to give her the key. She frees her friends, and sleeps until the storm passes. Soon, they meet Blister and Queen Coral in the Summer Palace, who were hiding from the storm. While talking with Blister, she accidentally reveals that she murdered Kestrel by saying her throat was slashed, and it is unknown how she knew that. Tsunami discovers that Anemone is an animus, which runs in the Royal family. Disobeying Whirlpool, Anemone refuses to demonstrate her powers to Blister. Blister notices Webs spying on them in the canopy and throws him onto Tsunami. Queen Coral recognizes him and refuses his request for mercy. Shortly afterwards, she slams her tail onto his head and leaves him to fall. Tsunami saves him with the help of Clay. She realizes that Webs had saved her from Orca's sculpture when he stole her egg. After seeing Riptide injured, she bargains with Queen Coral to spare Riptide and Webs if she saves her last heir. Tsunami waits in the Royal Hatchery, and Orca's sculpture attacks her. Tsunami takes out its eyes so it cannot see, and finally uses a spear to stab the statue in the mouth to break it apart. Soon, the egg hatches to reveal Auklet. After the dragonets refuse to choose Blister, she convinces Queen Coral to throw them in her prison. Anemone arrives in the prison, along with Whirlpool. Whirlpool planned to kill Tsunami and marry Anemone, who would be used as Blister's pawn in the war. Anemone uses the spear and hits Whirlpool, who falls into the electric eel moat. Because the eels need to recharge after shocking him, Tsunami uses this oppurtunity to jump through the water and free the rest of her friends. They escape and see the SkyWings attack the Summer Palace. Tsunami and the others find and free Riptide and Webs. They meet Crocodile, who is revealed to be a traitor of the Talons of Peace. Glory spits her venom onto her and they escape. However, Blister suddenly attacks and attempts to kill Webs by stabbing his heart with her venomous barb on her tail but hits his tail instead. The dragonets decide to go to the RainWing Kingdom to see if they know how to cure SandWing poison. The Hidden Kingdom The dragonets are traveling through the Mud Kingdom with Webs, and find two MudWing soldiers dead. The MudWing soldiers had mentioned a rainforest monster. They continue to the Rainforest Kingdom. However, all of them except Glory and Starflight are knocked unconsious with sleep darts by the RainWings. The RainWings take them to the village and insist that it is the best way to meet new visitors. The dragonets soon wake up in the RainWing village and decide to meet with the current queen for advice on Web's injury. Queen Magnificent advises them to ask the healers for advice, though it is unlikely they would be able to cure it, due to the RainWings' lack of knowledge about curing venom. The dragonets go look for the 14 missing RainWings, and the monster who has been making all the RainWings disappear. They find a wormhole and Mangrove quickly leaps through it to try to find Orchid. The dragonets along with Jambu, Glory's older brother, also come through the wormhole to find and bring back Mangrove. They arrive in the Kingdom of Sand, and head to the Ice Kingdom to see if Blaze is holding the RainWings prisoner and to meet her. Soon, while everyone is sleeping, Glory wanders off to investigate some smoke. She finds a NightWing named Deathbringer, who plans to kill her and most of her friends, the dragonets of the prophecy. she arrives back to warn the others. The dragonets finally decide that Jambu should accompany Glory to infiltrate Blaze's fortress to find mangrove and possible prisoners. Glory, Jambu, and Mangrove bring back Blaze to meet the dragonets. Jambu and Mangrove head back to the Rainforest Kingdom. Suddenly, Deathbringer attempts to assassinate Blaze, but fails as the dragonets come to her rescue. Queen Glacier and some IceWings are seen arriving to their location. They leave for the wormhole, leaving Blaze for the IceWings to tend to her neck wound. The dragonets arrive in the Rainforest Kingdom again, and hear a NightWing whistling the dragonets song. Tsunami attempts to attack the NightWing but Deathbringer blocks her on purpose to keep her away from the NightWing. Glory decides to use herself as bait once her friends have left to tell the others. The monster is revealed to be NightWings, who capture RainWings and take them to their secret island home to research their venom. Glory escapes with Kinkajou and with the help of Clay. They return to the rainforest and go to alert the others. After seeing that Queen Magnificent would not rescue the RainWings, Glory challenges to kill her for the throne. However, Magnificent insists on following an old RainWing tradition, which are a series of RainWing competitions. Glory is forced to pick out her team when Magnificent states that Exquisite, Grandeur, Dazzling, and Fruit Bat are also queens and that they should participate as well. Glory selects Kinkajou,Jambu,Mangrove, and Tamarin for her team. Glory ultimately wins the competition and becomes the new queen of the RainWings. Personality Tsunami is fiercely independent, and a fighter. She was not afraid to voice her opinion, even to the ferocious Kestrel. Another example of this is when Tsunami exclaims that visitors of the rainforest should automatically go to the front of the line. She also resented the fact that they were held captive by the Talons of Peace, and then by Queen Scarlet;so she valued her freedom and independence highly. However, she was also fiercely devoted to her friends and would not do anything to hurt them; she refused to hurt Starflight when Queen Scarlet pitted them against each other. She was also fiercely protective; she managed to distract an IceWing from killing Clay in a battle by throwing herself off the pinnacle she was chained to, an almost suicidal move with wing clips on. This shows that she would willingly risk her life or sacrifice herself to save her friends. Tsunami is sometimes impulsive and jumps to conclusions, as shown when she attacked the SkyWing when she assumed that he was going to capture her friends. Often she feels her friends don't appreciate her loyalty. It is hinted that Tsunami fears her own power and impulsive violence. She considered attacking the guards to retrieve the key to free her friends, but suddenly remembered what she felt when she was fighting Gill. She wonders if she was going to hurt dragons just for being in her way. Tsunami realizes that these dragons have family and friends, and that they were more than nameless guards. She doesn't want to be terrifying and violent like her mother, Queen Coral. In The Hidden Kingdom,after Glory arrived back to warn her friends about Deathbringer, Tsunami was alarmed and solemn that she nearly attacked and possibly killed Glory, who was disguised as an Icewing at the time. This shows that she lacks self-restraint and fears the thought of hurting her friends. Quotes ''"You're a handsome idiot." -Tsunami to Clay, during their attempted escape before Peril betrayed them. ''"You are a delusional squid-brain." '''To Riptide when they first met. ''"Maybe I should stop listening to my first instincts." - After her failed Aquatic lesson with Whirlpool. "Alright, Squid brain." -''Tsunami said to Riptide in Aquatic, when he wanted to fight at the end of the book. "''I will protect."-Tsunami to Queen Coral in Aquatic, about protecting her younger sister (Auklet's) egg. Relationships Clay He is a young MudWing, and Tsunami seems to have feelings for him. Tsunami and Clay have known each other since they hatched, and are very trusting and comfortable around each other. Clay attempted to break Tsunami and the other dragonets' eggs upon hatching, leading to the belief of Kestrel that he attacked them. Tsunami describes Clay and Sunny as being "the most trustworthy members of the group." She mentions once having a crush on him, though it ended when she found out that he only saw her and the other dragonets as brothers and sisters. She later became more interested in Riptide. She still shows feelings for Clay, although they are primarily platonic. Starflight A young NightWing. Very philosophical and extraordinarily smart. He is often shushed up by Tsunami because of his constant lecturing. In The Lost Heir, Tsunami is often annoyed when he tries to take command of the group. Tsunami and Starflight have known each other since they hatched, same as the other Dragonets of Destiny. In the Lost Heir, Tsunami states that she had a crush on Starflight before she found out he was a know-it-all and could be very annoying. This is shown when Tsunami hugs him and defends him in the SkyWing arena. Glory Tsunami is shown to be constantly annoyed by Glory's mood and sarcasm. However, her and Glory have known each other since hatching, and often aid each other. This showed when Glory helps Tsunami formulate an escape plan, and also when Tsunami tricks Clay and Sunny into thinking that Glory left the brigade to go by herself. She also describes her as possibly the "least trustworthy", since she has poison spit. Sunny Tsunami seems to think of Sunny as a little sister, being the last to hatch. She is concerned for the well-being of Sunny. Like the other dragonets, Tsunami has known Sunny since they hatched. Tsunami considers Sunny and Clay "the most trustworthy members of the group." Peril Tsunami was wary and jealous of Peril, because of her and Clay's friendship. When Peril tries to burn her chains, Tsunami is hesitant and at first tells her to get away. When the Dragonets are leaving the Sky Kingdom, Tsunami tells Clay and Peril to speed up the touching good-bye. Tsunami has also been shown to consider Peril a psycho. Kestrel Tsunami was not very afraid of Kestrel in training. She seems to be the one that dislikes Kestrel the most, second only to Glory. She doesn't want to go back and save Kestrel, but does anyway because of Clay insistence. Tsunami still shows dislike towards her mentor when they are leaving the Sky Kingdom, taking a threatening step towards her before Kestrel flies away. Queen Coral Queen Coral is Tsunami's mother, and is very overprotective of Tsunami and her other daughters. While Tsunami mostly adores her mother, she often questions her mothers' ways of ruling and judgement, and is sometimes even frightened by them.Although Tsunami believes that some of the queen's ways are scary and harsh, it is proven that Queen Coral is one of the most loving, caring, and understanding Queens in Pyrrhia. Gill Gill is Tsunami's father, killed in the Skywing arena by his own daughter although Tsunami never knew he was her father until Queen Coral told her.However, Gill's death was also indirectly caused by Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings, who took away his water for months and made him sick, weak, and insane. Riptide Riptide was the first Seawing Tsunami met when she went into the ocean. She thought of him as handsome and even thought of marrying him instead of Whirlpool. He taught her some Aquatic at one point, and saved her when she was being attacked by an unknown Seawing who was later revealed to be Whirlpool. He later admits that he has been working with the Talons of Peace, Tsunami is upset that Riptide lied to her, but Tsunami is slowly, but surely, falling for Riptide. Whirlpool Whirlpool attempts to teach Tsunami Aquatic, but proves to be a terrible teacher. Queen Coral wishes for Whirlpool to be King of the Seawings when Tsunami or Anemone is Queen. Tsunami is shown to despise Whirlpool, preferring Riptide over him. Whirlpool also tried to kill Tsunami because he did not want to marry her. This is proven when Anemone summons him, using her animus powers that he taught her. Anemone Tsunami's younger sister. At first, Tsunami is disappointed that she has a sister, and thus, another heir to compete with. Later, though, Tsunami bonds with Anemone and they trust each other like friends. This is shown when Anemone aids the dragonets in their escape. Shark Shark is Tsunami's uncle, but Tsunami hates him. She believes he is responsible for the death of the heirs, such as when he gave Tortoise a break from guarding the eggs,but it is soon shown that her opinion, however, is not true when she finds that Orca's enchanted statue is the assassin. Shark is shown to not trust the Dragonets of Destiny, wanting to kill them. This enrages Tsunami very much. Trivia *Even though in the books it says she has a star pattern on her wings, the cover doesn't include it. *Tsunami has a terrible singing voice. *The song 'The Dragonets are Coming that Tsunami sings on two occasions (first to annoy Kestrel, Dune, Webs and Morrowseer when they chained her up to prevent her from ruining their plot to kill Glory, and then in the SkyWing arena when Clay plays it on the wires binding him to the rock spire) was taught to her by Webs, as Dune confirms when he snaps at him and says, "I told you not to teach her that horrible bar song!", and which goes: Oh, the dragonets are coming! They're coming to save the day! They're coming to fight, for they know what's right! The dragonets, hooray! *Tsunami was captured the least out of the dragonets Gallery Tsunami Quiz.png|the Tsunami result in the "Which dragonet are you?" quiz. TTS.jpg Tsunami- The Lost Heir.jpg Tsunami vs Skywing Soldier0001.jpg 180px-Tsunami and Riptide.jpg|Riptide and Tsunami. Tsunami drawing.jpg WOF book two Tsunami.jpg Tsunami head shot by silver storm dragon-d5ssai8.png Tsunami.jpg Tsunami Pokemon card.jpg|a fanmade Tsunami pokemon card. Wings of fire by xshadowseekerx-d66mwud.png Dragonets of destiny by xxskyfrost-d69g3pt.jpg Wings of Firewha.png Category:Characters Category:Dragonet of Prophecy Category:Dragon Monarchs Category:SeaWings Category:Arena Combatants Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:DS Characters